Egyptian Break
by Natsu-Hana
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Natsu and her sisters are normal, but when they meet Prince Yami and his brother, they find out something about themselves that they didn't know before. FLAMES WILL DIE!


Chapter 1; Yami, Prince of Northern Egypt

By, Natsu Hana (a.k.a. Missy Felton)

I walked on the bank of the Nile River, listening to the rushing waters as I did so. It was always peaceful here, where there were no people. Sighing, I stopped and jumped on a rock and stayed there. Standing proudly, I breathed in the fresh air.

My name is Natsu; I love in a village called Sanijai located near and oasis in Egypt.

Not many exciting events happen here, there was nothing to fight over or nothing that seemed special about the people that lived here. Once in a while, one of the four pharaohs would come looking for a bride for their son, though none of the women would be chosen. Sanijai is near the middle of Egypt, near the main palace, but not close enough to be noticed greatly. To royalty, every poor village like ours was boring.

My family, which consists of my mother, father, and my three other sisters, are normal. Just as boring as the next family.

My mother isn't very attractive, nor my father very handsome.

As for my sisters, the last two born were Anzu and Kia, they're twins. They both have shoulder length brown hair, a petite body frame, and wide, shimmering blue eyes. The only difference between them was that Kia's eyes were more of a purple than blue.

The oldest, Miaa, had long brown hair that traveled down to just below the back of her knees, small, but beautiful green eyes, and was strongly built.

The second born was myself. I'm strongly built and have wide eyes, but the thing is, my eyes change color with my emotions, which makes me easy to read, and I also have purple hair that flows down to my waist.

I sometimes feel that I am cursed, for every time that I meet a man that's not only handsome, but also kind and gentle; my parents try to chase him away.

And they always succeed in their plans.

So here I am, at my favorite place in the world, my thoughts wandering hopelessly through my life and mind. Sighing heavily, I sat on the rock I was standing on and stuck my feet under the refreshing water.

My life is like a river, I realized with a laugh. It is peaceful and calm most of the time, but never boring. Streaming down along the bank, where once in a while it would pick up speed and rush down to a waterfall.

Smiling I reached down into the clear blue liquid and grasped a pebble as big as my palm. My eyes scanned the surface for a place to disturb, a place to the watch the ripples become alive before they would faced away slowly into the calm river it was before.

Finding the perfect place, I threw the pebble and closed my eyes as I heard the expected splash, but then I heard a voice…

"Hello?"

I turned around sharply and meet the eyes of a young man.

Crimson.

His eyes were a crimson blood color that seemed to penetrate the soul. His hair was black and spiked up into a five or six star shape, the tips ending in a red color. Blonde stripes that seemed like lightning streaking across the night sky went up to the tips of his hair and some of the blonde bangs fell into his face.

I don't know how to describe him…he was so, what's the word? …_God-like_…I shook my head, realizing I was staring, and spoke, suspicion clearly in my voice. "Who are you?"

He chuckled, "I guess the rumors are true, you are suspicious of anyone who talks to you." He gazed at me and smiled, "My name's Yami."

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that he had heard rumors about me, but what rumors-"What rumors?" I asked, thing that he might know the people who started them.

Though, really, I already have a hunch. There were two girls who always spread rumors about me and my sisters…everyone in my family hated them, but we pretended that we didn't because they had the money to have us killed. Their names were Nataso and Mikaru…I will forever consider them as my enemies.

"Two girls, both in their early twenties. One has a smirk that says, 'I'm gonna eat you for dinner…' and the other is just scary beyond reason." He shuddered, and shook his head madly.

"They wouldn't leave me alone," He said while scowling, his crimson orbs showing his discomfort. "All because I'm the Northern Pharaoh's son…"

I gasped, my eyes widening in surprise.

I was talking to the prince of Northern Egypt about how creepy two girls were.

"P-Prince Y-Yami!" I managed to stutter before I fell to my knees, bowing.

Yami sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily. "Please, don't do that. That is exactly why I am here, to find someone who could treat me the same as anyone else."

I shook my head and laughed, "Oh no, you don't want exactly that. If you want to be treated like anyone else, then you'll end up with scars across your back and with a sickness you could die from." I smiled, feeling my anxiety fade when he grinned back.

"Natsu! Natsu! Supper time!" I heard my other call from somewhere near by.

Yami grinned, "So, your name is 'Natsu'? Isn't that how you say 'summer' in Egyptian?"

(Note; I know that Natsu is how you say summer in _Japanese_, not Egyptian, but hey. It's my fan fiction. I can do whatever pleases me here. Grins and sticks out tongue so there!)

I grinned sheepishly back, "Yeah, well, I have to go now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Yami." I smiled at him and turned around, intent on leaving to eat. However, Yami grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Can I see you again?" he questioned, "It's boring at the palace and it was fun talking to you." I couldn't help smiling to myself.

He wanted to see me again.

"Sure. We'll meet here again at around the same time tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, spiky hair waving slightly, "Okay."

Then he let go of my wrist and I ran off to home as he headed off to the palace. Neither did we know that two pairs of greedy eyes were watching us, grins spread across their faces.

Natsu Hana: Yeah, I know that this first chapter was boring, but please review! Flames will go to hell where they belong…just so you know…


End file.
